Before the Snow Melts
by L'Archel-Hotishi
Summary: A stop in Meltokio after the Temple of Ice sparks a romantic date between Emil and Marta, but not without help from Tenebrae. Short summary, spoilers for end of game and some later chapters. Don't read if your not at least halfway through.
1. Vacation?

Title: Before The Snow Melts

Pairing: Emil x Marta

Rating: T

Disclaimer: ToS is not mine…or I wouldn't be writing Fanfictions or praying that I will get the good ending on the game every time I do something wrong.

Author's Notes: Yay, my first Emil x Marta fic (and maybe 34th to 36th story)! It's so nice…those two. It just makes me smile every time they're together…aw…(for those who have just started the game…just wait until you reach the end of the Temple of Ice level…and there are other parts…but I say no more…)

:D

Enjoy! *Maybe some spoilers for chapters 3 to 5 and foreshadowing for the end of the game.*

------------START------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she felt he knees weaken and her body scrape against the cold dark Earth of the Triet Ruins, her first thought was not for herself. Someone was screaming inside her head, _Emil! Please be okay! I'm sorry I couldn't…protect you!_

There was more yelling, only in a deeper voice this time, and there were red and purple lights shining all around here. A man was declaring proudly that he would protect her with all his power, and then there was white flash.

When the battle was over and those evil looking red eyes gazed down upon her weakened body and asked her if she was all right, she responded with a meek, "Yes."

"Don't worry…I'll protect you."

The battle was over and she found the strength to walk back to the icy town of Triet and relax on a bed without much trouble. Still, the ache in her heart had not eased since she first met the boy. She had commanded him to speak up like a man and, before she knew it, she would collapse in battles while her friend transformed into a completely different person and fought off every enemy with minimal stress. To make her feel even worse, that was the first time she realized how desperately he was fighting for her…and he hadn't even asked for it!

She blamed herself for his transformation, and even wondered what would happen to him at the end of their journey. What if she never saw him again? What would happen? The many thoughts made her head spin around in circles.

"What a useless person I am…" she said out loud as she stretched her arms across the bed, her fists tightly clenching the sheets in frustration. She turned around and slid down on to the floor, her brown hair fanned out in every direction. "Emil…did I drag you into doing this?" A sudden black cloud manifested on her bedside and the Centurion of Darkness loomed over he with a wise little smirk on his face. She grimaced and sat up. "What is it?"

"Nothing, nothing," he chuckled, turning his head slightly to the side. "I've never seen you so glum Lady Marta…perhaps you would like to talk to me about it?" She began to sulk again, her blue eyes filling with tears. "It's just…ever since we recently arrived in Flanoir…I keep remembering everything from the Triet Ruins to the Temple of Ice. How he saved me so many times…and I've done nothing to thank him…. Tenebrae, what do you think Emil would like as a present?" she questioned her friend. He thought for a moment as he levitated in air and swooshed his tail back and forth. "Well…considering you are the first woman to take intere—"

"That also reminds me," she rudely interrupted, putting Tenebrae in a foul mood once again. "When we were at the Temple of Ice and Emil thought I died…was he about to say something…" There was an uncomfortable silence between the two before Marta interrogated her friend again. "Should…I tell him how I feel now? I know I say it all the time, but this time it should be real. I don't know if things will ever work out…I want him to hear how much I…I love him." Tenebrae let another chuckle pass his lips before speaking again, no more serious than he was a few seconds ago. "We have a few days to spare…because we've helped out so much…we should have a little vacation!" Marta gave the Centurion a surprised look and barely stuttered the reply, "A...va-vacation?"

He floated upwards towards the ceiling and rested on top of the armoire playfully. Marta ran closer to him and sat cross-legged in front of the large piece of oak furniture. She played with her flower barrette and gazed up at Tenebrae. "Can…we really…?"

"…yes."

_Lady Marta…I'm only letting you do this because…I don't think your wishes will come true. If you want to spend time with Emil…now is the time to do so._

_As for the present…I'm sure she'll figure that out._

Regal was staying in the room next-door to Marta talking to Emil when the brown haired teen loudly opened the door and slammed the handle right into the brightly colored plaster walls. "Hey guys, Tenebrae says we can take a vacation!" Regal's eyes widened and he sat up off the bed. "Wow, that's very kind. I have been pretty tired recently…"

Emil let out a small smile, but it immediately vanished as another frown consumed his face and blew his flame of happiness out like a cold ocean wind.

"Me too!" and eager Sheena chimed in as she wrapped and arm around Lualdi's neck and grinned sweetly. "That's just the thing we need to lighten our spirits! I say we spend some time in Meltokio rather than here…if you know what I mean." Flanoir was cold and still carried the depression of those who had passed away. It wasn't the most cheerful place to go for a vacation currently.

There was a collective nod, even from Tenebrae who had just entered the room. "Sorry Regal…I guess it's our fault that you are so tired…" Emil whispered, looking down at the floor.

"Emil, please stop apologizing." Regal turned around and said with a stern hand planted on his hip. "I asked to come along because I wanted to find Lloyd. There's no reason for you to feel that you're responsible." Sheena agreed with a strong nod and looked to Tenebrae. "Why the sudden longing for a break Tenebrae? You know we're racing Lloyd to find the cores…"

"She's right," Emil added modestly, standing up besides Regal and facing the floating Centurion with emerald eyes clouded with confusion. "There's no time to take a break."

"Tell you what—we'll go to Meltokio like Tenebrae said and prepare ourselves for the next temple. We'll buy materials and gels and even upgrade our weapons. There's no point in fighting if we're going to loose, and it'll only be for a few days!" Regal saw that as a legitimate argument and surrendered to the girl's desires. "Well, okay. Do you agree Emil?" He sighed deeply and slowly nodded. "Yeah…" he mumbled quietly. "I just don't want Lloyd to beat us…"

"He won't," Tenebrae replied. "Remember what Raine said? Lloyd doesn't know the cores are in the places where the Summon Spirits were located. We have barrels of time if we head for Meltokio immediately." Marta threw her arms up in pure bliss and ran towards her room after giving the Centurion of Darkness a big hug. "Vacation! Yay!" Emil wilted like a small flower in the snow and began packing. Sheena noticed his depression and tousled his blonde hair. "Just relax and spend time with Marta, okay? We're always fighting Emil…one day, one of us might not make it."

Those green eyes became wide as saucers and a horrified gasp escaped him. "Sh-Sheena…"

The purple haired women smiled down on him and pulled him into a hug, unconsciously pulling his face right between her exposed breasts. His face turned a deep scarlet color, but in order to not anger Sheena for noticing her ample bosom, he tried to ignore it as best he could.. "Emil…a little break would be good…"

"Yeah…I guess--"

Suddenly, hiseyes turned the color of his blushing cheeks and he pushed the purple haired woman away with a smirk spread widely across his face. "Of course it's okay. I'm starving, and I'll be able to spend time with Marta. Hurry and pack so we can go!" Sheena sighed and nodded. "Well, I can't object now, considering your in Ratatosk mode," she remarked somewhat sarcastically, turning her back and secretly sneering at his seriousness. A vein visibly pulsed from his cheek and he decided to childishly shout back at her. "Don't mock me, Sheena! Listen! SHEENA?!"

Tenebrae laughed. "As testy as ever, aren't we Ratatosk?"

---------------------------------------------MELTOKIO---------------------------------------------

The sunny and wealthy town of Meltokio was glimmering with nicely kept shops and beautiful people dressed in expensive robes and other garments. The men smelled of exquisite cologne and the ladies had painted lips and wonderfully darkened eyes. Regal looked around and smiled. "It hasn't changed a bit since we last came." Emil, however, was less enthusiastic about this whole affair.

"Wasn't there supposed to be a core here?"

"Another good reason to take a vacation, we'll have to look for it!" Sheena ran gleefully to the weapons store and started looking around for any elemental cards to assist her when fighting and Regal started heading towards Zelos's house. "Wait, Regal!" Emil cried, grabbing his white shirt and pulling him back. "Don't go off by yourself, what if Alice is here?" Regal blinked and nodded slightly. "Good point. I'll help Sheena look for upgraded weapons. Emil, you and Marta, and of course Tenebrae, you guys can find us a hotel."

"Where were you about to go?"

"An old friend's house, but he's probably busy. Let's not bother him now. Besides, after this, we'll ask him to help us wih the cores."

"Sounds good to me," Marta gleefully cried, hooking her arm around Emil's and walking them away from the group. "Let's find an inn!"

"M-Marta?! Don't pull like that! It hurts-Tenebrae, help me out here!" The black Centurion merely snickered and followed them to a tall, double-story building with yellow walls and a orange tile roof. The wooden sign bumped into the walls right above the door as the little strings that help it up became more and more weathered from every rain shower or every earthquake. "This looks nice!"

"Plus it's the only inn," Tenebrae said sarcastically. Marta puffed out a cheek and slapped the Centurion right on the head. "Tenebrae, shut up. Let's go in and get us three rooms~!" Emil thought that sounded strange for a moment. "A room for Sheera…Regal…and…" The green-eyed teen turned a shade of red that reminded Tenebrae of ripened cherries. "Don't you mean four rooms?"

Marta looked back sweetly and shook her head. "Tenebrae is bunking with either Regal or Sheena." Tenebrae looked rather startled and unexpectedly butted in the conversation with a sharp, "Excuse me, but do I get to voice my opinion on the matter?" Marta stared at him again and gave him the cold shoulder as she handed the Gald to the woman at the desk. "Three rooms, please."

"Thank you very much!"

"M-Marta?! Does that mean I'm…staying with you or something?"

"As dense as always," Tenebrae chuckled, floating towards the door and turning invisible. He saw dark sparks leap up towards the ceiling and, as a gust of dark magic tossed the blonde's hair, his voice scolded Emil in a rather mocking tone of voice. "Emil, I'll leave you two alone. You two still have some time…before the snow melts…"

_Before…the snow melts…? What is that supposed to mean?_


	2. I'll Meet You in The Rose Gardens

Title: Before The Snow Melts

Rating: T

Pairing: Emil x Marta / hints of Ratatosk x Richter (and maybe some Aster x Richter, but that may be another story…)

Author's Notes: I'm very undecided when it comes to pairings for the second ToS game. For the first one, I'm a Lloyd x Colette, Lloyd x Zelos, Lloyd x Genis, Yuan x Martel, and Genis x Presea (and Regal x Raine) fan…okay, so I'm pretty undecided when it comes to both games. I don't like Lloyd x Sheena though…or Alice x Emil (although Alice x Decus is pretty cool). Richter x Emil and Aster x Richter is good…but, I was so committed to Emil x Marta…it's a matter of principles. I'll just have to write more stories for Tales of Symphonia…

I'm pretty okay with that…

Hope you enjoy! (It was hard coming up with a time this fanfic could happen, so if I'm bending the plot a little, don't hurt me…it's hard. And I wanted other characters in the plot so, that's why I didn't choose Asgard or somewhere like Luin or Hima or even Palmacoasta (Palmacosta…whatever they call it)…anyway, enjoy! :D

Like last time, foreshadowing and spoilers.

------------------START---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Before the snow melts…what does that mean? _

"You should know not to listen to Tenebrae sometimes. He can be a little…spiteful." Emil blushed and turned to Lualdi, the girl he would soon be sharing a room with, and watched her smile at him adorably. "Sheena and Regal should be buying gels right about now. Let's go see how they're doing!"

Emil opened the do r for Marta and, as she trotted ahead, stayed behind and watched her prance happily along. Although she was a little much sometimes, she was still cute and sweet enough to fill his stomach with butterflies. He suddenly remembered the story Marta had told him about her flower barrettes and, when he felt he wouldn't be missed, slipped into an accessory shop. "Her mom gave her those, and her mom wore them on the first date she had with Commander Brute, or Marta's father…"

She stared at the female accessories with wide emerald eyes and felt his cheeks start to burn. _Wait, what am I doing?! This is a vacation for prepare us for battle and gather information…not a romantic getaway. I can't spend all that money on all this!_

"Relax," Tenebrae said, materializing right next to Emil on the floor in a stealthy, crouched position. Emil yelped and jumped back, hoping the shopkeeper wouldn't hear him and turn around. "What are you doing?" he hissed at the Centurion of Darkness. "I was bored and decided to check up on my sweet little Emil…"

"That…that's not funny!"

"What in the world are you doing here?"

"I…" he slumped his shoulders pathetically and muttered, "I'm here buying a present for Marta…I thought that maybe I should take the chance, considering we're always moving around from place to place. But…I don't want to spend the Gald if we need it for fighting…"

"That's not a worry," Tenebrae chuckled, floating over the counter and grabbing two barrettes in the shape on shiny silver butterflies from the case and dropping them into the surprised boy's hand. He barely caught them and, as Tenebrae floated back on the ground, kneeled to the floor and stared him straight in the eye. "Why…?"

"Sheena and Regal took the Gald they need for weapons and supplies. Everything in your possession is yours to sell and whatever money you have is yours. And, being a Centurion with magnificent tastes, I say those would be the perfect gift for Lady Marta." His signature chuckle was unheard by the pondering Emil as he grasped the jewelry in his hand, fists shaking intensely. "This'll mean something to her…right?"

"Yes, it will."

Emil hesitated before speaking again, staring at the jewelry with a somewhat cloudy gaze, and finally stood and looked upon his gregarious friend his a confident stare that suited him rather nicely. "I'll buy it! You're right, they'll suit her well."

As Emil and the floating black doggie exited the store, careful to look out for Marta, Tenebrae transformed himself into a boy that was about Emil's age. "I'll walk around like this so it'll be easier for us to talk. How do I look?" He swayed his body off to the side and threw an arm over his shoulder and used his frail hand to muss up his black hair. And to be honest…he looked like a younger and cuter version of Richter. His hair was in the same choppy style and was a little shorter (it reached about the length of his shoulder) and his skin was a pale gray color. "You look nice…"

"Don't worry, you still look rather adorable, even when you stand next to such a ravishing boy like me."

"Tenebrae!" Emil shrieked in a abnormally high octave. Suddenly, a shriek that sounded almost similar to Emil's echoed around the city. To the surprise of the blonde teen and his accomplice, it wasn't enough to create one of those infamous earthquakes. They both turned to see Marta a few yards away with the rest of the crew looking in admiration upon their blue haired duke.

"Wow, Regal," Marta screamed as Regal stood in the richly paved streets of Meltokio with his elegant black suit neatly pressed and clean with his hair combed and pulled back. "You look so mature and elegant! Isn't that the same suit we saw you in in Flanoir before you gave it away?"

"Yes. The company heard about my loss from the city and sent me a new one. The material is heavier, so it holds up better against the cold. If you want, I could have the company send clothes for you guys."

"Really? That's so great?!"

Tenebrae pulled Emil behind the corner of a building and hushed him. "Ssshhh! Don't let them see you. We must surprise Lady Marta with the gifts to enhance the reaction. Keep it suspenseful, just like a good soap opera!" Emil sighed and had no choice but so bob his head and pretend he was agreeing 100% with the Centurion. "As for her next gift, let's head to the clothes store."

"Clothes? But Regal said he would be ordering new ones…"

Tenebrae laughed at the blonde's idiocy and shook a pale finger in his face. "O-ho! But they won't arrive by tonight." Emil had missed the point and stared at the human imposter with a bored, blank stare. "Hm-mm, and your point is?"

"Well, your date with Lady Marta is tonight, and we have to do our best to make sure you win her heart in the most explosive moment of undoubtedly beautiful passion." Emil tilted his head to the side, laughing in a cutesy manner. "I think you lost…WAIT, WHAT DO YOU MEAN DATE?!"

"We're going to buy her a beautiful dress," the Centurion of Darkness yelled stridently, glaring at the boy as if he had just cheated him in a game of poker. "Obviously, she needs a new dress to go with her butterfly barrettes, so I'm thinking something lacy and blue."

"I never agreed to…this date thing…"

"Of course you didn't! I needed to get the ball rolling somehow!"

"Tenebrae!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -

Lualdi, after a long day of sightseeing and learning the rather entertaining quick jump sewer trick, finally was too tired to walk around anymore. She returned to the room that belonged to both her and Emil and slipped out of her cream and dark red colored dress. As she pulled up her hair and wrapped a towel around her slender body in order to take a long, steamy bath, she found a messily wrapped present resting on a crisp white pillow in her room on her side of the double-bed. Perplexed, she picked it up and fondled he gift between her hands, looking for a tag. A folded up piece of paper fell to the floor and Marta picked it up. "What's this?"

She opened it up and read the letter.

_Dear Marta,_

_I know this might seem a little forward for a person like myself, but I honestly believe that you and I have an inevitable attraction and I have a desire to meet you at the rose gardens by the castle. By the time you come home and receive my offering, it should be around 6:00, and I would love the opportunity to meet you as the last glimmer of sun vanishes into the horizon and the beautiful city of Meltokio becomes enveloped in a warm ebony blanket. I'll be waiting, my one and only love…_

_Love, _

_Emil _

"What in the world…?"

-------------------------------------ROSE GARDEN--------------------------------------------------

"You wrote the letter for me!?" the cowardly blonde screamed at the Centurion who floated in the air tauntingly, almost dropping from the air and rolling on the ground. "Emil, you're making my sides hurt…"

"Tenebrae! How could you? I bet you made me sound like a…like you." Tenebrae blinked at Emil's almost silent response and nearly turned into a weapon he would repeatedly hit Emil with. "You sounded like a true gentleman, if I do say so myself."

Emil had no time to argue with him anymore. The barrettes were not included in the present Tenebrae had laid on her bedside, so currently, they were in a small gift bag in the blonde teen's hand. Tenebrae smiled at the cute Knight and patted him on the head with his tail. "You'll be fine, Emil. Lady Marta loves you, so there's no way things can go bad. Cheer up and put on a smile."

"I'll try. Thanks Tenebrae," Emil said half-heartedly, slumped over and wondering if it was too late to turn back. There were so many things on his mind right now that, well, it was hard to focus on the current task at hand. "Thanks for helping me pick out Marta's dress…" The Centurion was about to reply when tiny little footsteps echoed towards Emil and a sweet girl's voice started calling him. "Emil? Emil!"

"Good luck Romeo," Tenebrae stated playfully before leaping up into the sky and vanished in a mist of inky blackness. Emil turned scarlet again and screamed at the sky again. "TENEBRAE?!"

"Emil?"

He veered his head sharply in the direction of the cute little voice and, with a face the color of Spanish raisins, tried to hold himself together as he looked upon Lualdi, perfectly dressed and bathed in glimmering starlight. She was wearing her usual hair accessories, but her brown hair up pulled back into a more adult looking style and had long sections hanging out and making it look adorably messy. The dress they had picked out for her looked a little small around the waist, but the blue color of the shot dress brought out the blue in her eyes and the white lace trimming around the V-neckline flared out and covered the little cleavage she might show. The trimming went around the bottom hemline and was sewn on the skin tight sleeves white ended at the elbow. The neckline was embellished with fake looking crystals, but they caught the light rather nicely, and illuminated her face in the darkness. Emil couldn't help himself from running towards her and staring at her.

"M…Marta?"

"Emil…thanks so much…The dress is a little tight in the waist, but that means you thought my waist was really tiny, right? Thanks so much!"

_She can be so odd sometimes…_

"That letter you wrote…"

"I…I didn't w…write it…Tenebrae did." Emil looked away, but when Marta put a cool hand to his burning cheek, she playfully forced him to look at her. She mustered a tiny smile and whispered, "I know. That was way too creepy to sound like you Emil!" He laughed nervously as she back away, leaning forward and closing her hands behind her back. "Thank you so much."

"Well…I actually have something else to give you…" Her eyes lit up like the Fourth of July when he swung the gift bag from his side and in front of Marta, his gaze facing her and not the ground. As shy as he was, he wanted to see the look on Marta's face when she opened his gift. She looked at the package, hesitating, then gently took it in her hands and opened it up. When she tore away the orange tissue paper to see two, long butterfly barrettes with the wings embellished with large diamond-like crystals and smaller gems o every color dotted along the sides of the wings. For the first time since he had met Marta, she turned crimson and stuttered. "E-Emil…you didn't…"

"Uh…do you like them?"

"Yes! Here, can you help me put them in." Lualdi turned around and handed Emil the fancy pin. He nodded and placed them in as best he could. He didn't have much experience with hair, considering he was a boy. Not only that, but he was always so busy worrying about Ratatosk and fighting, or worse, surviving days with his aunt and uncle. He never learned much about girls and the like. "Do they feel uncomfortable?"

"No," she said, turning on her heels and placing a kiss on Emil's cheek swiftly. "I love them." She took Emil's slender hand before he had a chance to react and dragged him into the rose gardens near the Meltokio castle. "You picked a perfect night," she said sweetly as she modestly stared into his emerald colored eyes. "It's a starry night."

"Y…yeah…it's really pretty."

"Did you ever see skies like this in Luin?"

"No…well actually, I had to stay inside most of the time." Marta glanced at Emil out of the corner of her eyes, still facing the moon. "…What about in Palmacosta?" He lowered his head and plucked a wilting rose from the bush, pulling on it dry and cracked petals and letting them spin to the ground like dancers. "I don't remember that either…"

"Really? Well, now you'll have memories of looking at it with me!" She tightened the grip on Emil's hand and pulled him further into the garden, the barrettes sparkling under the stars. "Emil…do you love me?"

"W-What?" He knew that question would come up, but it still shocked him to hear it. He had never peaked the interest of any girl, and to see this epitome of loveliness say such romantic things just stole the breath from his lungs. "I…"

"I love you so much…but I don't know what's going to happen when this journey is over. I want to tell you now…I can't wait any longer."

"Marta, I--"

"Emil, please love me!" And with those words, she rushed forward and flung herself on top of him, pressing their lips together passionately. Holding back her tears, she pulled away and looked upon the blushing teen, stroking his smooth blonde hair. "I love you, Emil."

He wanted to say the same, but no words came out.

"I…I…" He swallowed and tried again, hoping for a better result. "I…I…love you too, Marta."

There. There it was, out in the open. There was no more pushing or shoving. No more awkwardness…only the sweet truth the two teens shared with one another. The giant weight on Emil's shoulders disintegrated and his stomach became fluttery. She smiled and kissed him again. "Thank you…so much Emil…thank you…." She put a hand into the pocket of her dress and pulled out a tiny gift as well, blushing as she reached out and put it in his hand. "Take this..." He nodded, still dazed from their kiss, and opened the little package to see a circle shaped locket with a gold chain. He opened it and saw pictures of him and Marta inside. She giggled and rubbed his head. "That way, no matter what happens, I'll always be with you."

_Now I get it...before the snow melts and everything return to normal. The weather with change, and the snow will stop falling from the sky. So, before then, before the end of our journey, this was what I wanted to do..._

_Tenebrae...you know I might not come back from this...but thanks. Sometimes, you just amaze me._

---------------------END-------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wanted Emarta (my new nickname for Emil x Marta) lemon later…but after thinking about it, I thought…HOW THE HELL COULD THAT HAPPEN? XDDDD

I'll need more practice before then, but no matter what X-Play or anyone else says, this is a great game and it has wonderful characters, therefore I will write more. (Hopefully I'm not flamed)

There will be another chapter perhaps, as a bonus story, but it will have to end with the fighting of Alice. I was hoping to make that the lemon, but we'll see where this goes. Thanks!


End file.
